


【迷迭香】

by MashedOat



Category: 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【迷迭香】

黄少天在成年之前都没有表现出性别特征。  
当然是生理意义上的。从外表看来，他的意识、手速、反应能力、狡猾和聪明，都是一个Alpha无误。周围的人也一直这么说，他不是Beta，只是还没到时候。  
说得久了，连黄少天自己也会不小心有种自己就是个Alpha的错觉。但他知道自己不是，因为他确确实实闻不到任何人的味道，不管是队友中的Alpha，或者粉丝中的Omega……  
还有喻文州。

喻文州大概在两年前就已经确定了Omega的身份，但是因为黄少天感觉不出他的信息素，对于他的性别一点概念都没有。是什么性别都无所谓，反正在他面前还是那个喻文州。  
这也是黄少天还能和喻文州住在同一间宿舍的主要原因。黄少天一直记得，有天清晨他做了噩梦，醒得比平时早一些，迷迷糊糊地隐约听见另一张床上传出压抑而若有似无的喘息。那个时候他还完全没有性别意识，竖起耳朵听了一会，像知道什么秘密似的悄悄揉了揉鼻尖。男孩子早上起来都有点那个，没什么奇怪，但是想到是平时温和安静的喻文州缩在被子里做这种事，黄少天莫名有些口干舌燥，回笼觉也没睡成，在床上不敢动弹，硬生生躺了一个小时。  
后来过了差不多半年，黄少天听见训练营里其他人聊起发情期的事，突然想起那个清晨，这才反应过来，那个时候喻文州要解决的，说不定根本不是普通的晨勃。

那是他第一次意识到喻文州是个Omega，或者说，唯一的一次。  
喻文州那么滴水不漏的人，从来不会记错自己的发情期、忘记带抑制剂、随随便便因为别的Alpha或者Omega失控。他实在太从容了，导致黄少天一度以为Omega的发情期没什么了不起，像感冒牙痛，忍一忍就能过去。  
直到出道之前，蓝雨请了旁边诊所里的医生给他们普及生理内容，黄少天听到一半差点嚷嚷起来：“什么什么，不至于吧，阿姨你别糊弄我们！”  
什么发情期处理不当会使人昏厥，体质虚弱的还有生命危险，那些东西听上去像电视剧一样。黄少天本来不信，被医生抓住，单独辅导了一个小时，出来之后也开始摇摆不定。他晃晃悠悠地去到食堂，拿了吃的在喻文州旁边坐下，用胳膊肘碰了碰他：“哎哎，刚才她说的都是真的么？”  
喻文州已经快吃完了，慢条斯理地说：“既然是医生说的，那就是真的了吧。”  
黄少天犹豫了一下压低声音：“你也……你平时也那么难受？”  
喻文州笑了笑：“有一点，吃药就好了。”  
他说话总是这样留有余地，说没有就明显是假话，至于“有一点”的“一点”是多少，留给黄少天随便他怎么想，反正他猜不出来。  
黄少天哼哼两声，筷子扒着碗埋起头吃饭。天气已经很热了，食堂的风扇吹得人心烦。  
吃完饭，两个人一前一后地往训练室走。南方的初夏已经充满知了的叫声，傍晚的光微暗不明，黄少天看着喻文州穿着T恤的背影，突然喊：“队长。”  
喻文州竟然没反应过来，等到黄少天“队长队长”的喊了第二遍，他才回过头，先扫了眼周围，才好笑地看着他：“别乱说话。”  
怎么是乱说，下周就要开新闻发布会了，索克萨尔的使用者，蓝雨的第三代队长，全都是这个在外界眼里还十分陌生的年轻人。黄少天笑嘻嘻地走上去，搭住他的肩膀：“感觉怎么样？”  
喻文州没有立即回答。晚风悠长，风中舞动着桂花的清香，一切都是非常熟悉的画面。他们每天走在这条长廊上，已经反反复复走了一千多天。  
“迫不及待。”他轻声说。  
尽管他脸上一点也没有迫不及待的样子，黄少天甚至从来没见过他脸上出现类似的表情，但是黄少天完全理解他说这句话的心情——他们都等很久了。  
他勾着喻文州的脖子笑嘻嘻地说：“哎，等会跟我来一把？”  
“不来。”喻文州干脆地说。  
“那咱俩配合跟方队郑轩来一把？”  
“唔，这个可以。”  
“上次方队好像还欠我一顿烧烤啊？”  
“没事，这次让他请火锅。”

管他呢，黄少天想。  
就算喻文州是个Omega，或者他自己真的是个Beta，他们一定会把冠军拿回蓝雨来。

 

出道之后的日子徒然变得忙碌，比赛，复盘，再比赛，再复盘，真正作为选手走进那个震耳欲聋的体育馆，根本来不及体会别的。然而就在黄少天以为一切应该就是这样了的时候，生活又跟他开了个大玩笑。  
第五赛季刚刚开始，黄少天的新秀墙还剩三成。上赛季结束的时候黄少天可是撞得头破血流，黄金一代虽然个个难搞，他在里面最是锋芒毕露，没过多久就被列入重点对象，连带着喻文州也常常和他复盘到半夜一两点。  
这周他们主场迎战百花，最后小比分输在团队赛。繁花血景好像卯足了劲，孙哲平的状态拼得吓人。但是比赛结束之后孙哲平说什么困了自己先回宾馆，反倒是张佳乐特别高兴，黄少天真是奇怪他怎么总能那么高兴，端着碗杨枝甘露没心没肺的。  
“新秀墙是吧，我明白我明白！”  
黄少天戳了个花生汤圆放进嘴里，糯米粘牙，他稀里糊涂嘟囔了一阵，看起来张佳乐也没听懂，不过一点没妨碍他自嗨：“我觉得我们今年有戏，打配合已经没漏洞了你说是不是？”  
黄少天好不容易把汤圆咽下去：“张佳乐你脸皮真厚啊这种话也好意思自己说！不就是赢了一回吗要不是最后孙哲平跟我拼血……”  
孙哲平几乎是跟他同归于尽的，开了血气唤醒的狂剑士确实棘手，孙哲平的打法又格外暴力。张佳乐得意洋洋：“赢就是赢，不过话说回来，你们还是得给喻文州的手速想想办法、”  
这真是废话，黄少天踹了一脚他的凳子：“快吃！我们有门禁的！”

回到宿舍，浴室里传来哗哗的水声，喻文州正在洗澡。黄少天揉了揉肚子坐在床上，拿过手机刷了刷QQ。今天似乎特别闷热，他走过去把窗户推开到极限，用胳膊蹭了下耳际的汗。夜风中有股隐约的香气，黄少天探头出去左看右看，蓝雨周围明明是没什么花丛的。  
他又坐了一会，那种香味萦绕不去，不知道为什么让他有点心烦意乱，好像不是花香，带着点苦涩。浴室里的水声在这时候曳然而止，黄少天被突如其来的安静揪了一下，说不清从哪冒出来的诡异念头，他鬼使神差翻出衣柜里的药箱，拿出那个陌生的中和剂瓶子往身上喷了几下，在门把扭动声响起的时候飞快跳进被子里。  
“你回来了？”喻文州走出来，看见他随口问，“宵夜吃了什么？”  
黄少天含含糊糊：“甜品。”  
“不去洗澡吗？”  
“嗯……困……”  
不知道是黄少天演技太差，还是喻文州太了解他，他立即发现黄少天的情绪不太对劲。  
“少天？”他挂好毛巾，走过去，“不舒服？”  
没没没没有，别过来！黄少天并没有清楚意识到发生了什么，但本能已经使他感到不妥，在被子里下意识绷紧了身体。  
“输了不高兴？”喻文州坐在床边，摸摸他的头发笑起来，“孙哲平今天状态好，不是你的问题。”  
黄少天根本没听到他在说什么，那股危险的香气似乎从水面浮出来，像暗夜里的昙花突然盛开。这一切都来源于喻文州，在这样近的距离下，黄少天已经不可能找借口撇清。他的预感是对的，就在刚刚，他莫名其妙地觉醒了。  
然而喻文州还不知道他正在面对一个新生的Alpha，他只是觉得黄少天明显在隐藏什么。  
“……少天？”  
“我真、我困了队长，明天再说吧。”黄少天拉起被子挡住脸，打定主意不去面对。  
“好吧。”  
喻文州又看了他一眼，站起身，“晚安。”

那天晚上黄少天失眠了大半夜，直到凌晨四五点才睡着。他在脑子里想了很多事情，既然他是Alpha，就不能再和喻文州住在一起，以后说不定也要注意距离。  
……除非变成另一种关系。  
他喜欢喻文州，喜欢了不长不短的一段时间。但是他们才刚刚出道，刚站上职业选手的资格台，怎么也得先拿个冠军再谈别的心思。然而今天之后就不会再有对的表白时机，就会变得好像是他先成为一个Alpha，所以才喜欢上喻文州一样。  
纠结了好半天，半睡半醒之际，黄少天在倦意中的思路已经不受控制跑到了不能更加偏仄的地方——不如干脆强迫他算了，不是都说Alpha可以支配Omega。反正也没看见喻文州喜欢什么别的人，他们认识这么多年，默契再好不过，虽然不知道喻文州会怎么想他……  
第二天等他醒来，房间里妖娆的香气已经消失了，喻文州大概意识到自己的发情期，一起床就吃了药，黄少天抓了抓乱糟的头发坐起身，正看见喻文州刚洗漱出来，对他笑着说：“快起床，要赶不上早餐了。”  
黄少天挠挠脸：“那你先去吧，给我买点！”  
也行，喻文州没想太多，先离开了宿舍。黄少天连忙又把药箱里的中和剂翻出来，往身上喷了两遍才敢出门。其实只要不被别人的发情期影响，味道并不会随意散发，是什么性别根本看不出来。Omega的发情期大概三个月一次，熬过这几天，黄少天还有三个月的时间慢慢考虑要怎么办。

然而三个月很快过去，黄少天还是没想好。他本来已经快死心了，毕竟感情的拉锯战还是会影响状态，那就先避开喻文州，等上那么一两年，等他们拿到冠军再说。  
但是年底的时候，他们客场在微草打赢了一场特别艰难的比赛，黄少天真正摆脱了新秀墙，冰雨的剑尖把王不留行从扫把上挑了下来。那种兴奋在第二天早上醒来的时候还有些挥之不去，黄少天拉开宾馆的窗帘，发现昨晚下了漫天大雪，外面皑皑一片。喻文州看见他瞳孔里的神采，笑着问：“下去看看？”  
两个人在宾馆后面的胡同里买了点早餐，经过一个狭隘的巷口，看见有两个人搂抱在一起低声说话。冬天穿得厚，隔着围巾帽子看不清长相，但是黄少天敏感地闻到一丝Omega发情的味道。他刚要提醒喻文州，突然想起自己应该是个无法感知的Beta，硬生生把话咽了下去。幸好喻文州也是非常谨慎的人，他表面上没说什么，只是稍微拉了下黄少天的胳膊，示意他走快点。等拐进另一条胡同，黄少天才转转眼睛，若无其事地说：“大清早的，他们也不注意注意影响。”  
“刚才那个Omega在发情期，”喻文州说，“不过他们应该是标记过的关系，所以味道不是很强。”  
怪不得黄少天虽然闻到了，却没有被煽动的感觉。他低头在雪堆上深深浅浅地踩出一排脚印，语气听上去十分随意：“我说队长，你有没有想过标记的事儿？”  
喻文州转头：“和谁？”  
“不知道啊就是……”黄少天含糊地摆了下手，“以后某个Alpha。”  
喻文州突然笑了笑：“想过。”  
黄少天手里的热豆浆都要飞进雪堆里了，他连忙咳嗽了一声，呼出来的白雾拢在眼前，喻文州的侧脸忽然有些模糊：“想了，然后呢……？”  
“然后什么？”喻文州似乎没有理解，随口笑着说，“然后就像刚才那两个人一样，大清早也不用注意影响，发情也不用担心了呗。”  
黄少天拉了下围巾没说话，下唇被干燥的毛线磨得起皮。他试着想了一下喻文州和某个人在深冬清晨拥抱的样子，但是另外那个人不管怎么想都是自己的脸，就像一道所有答案都相同的多选题，真是没救了。  
然而让他更在意的，是喻文州似乎并不排斥被标记。本来快要熄灭的火星突然又被加了滴香油，噼里啪啦发出明亮的光。黄少天被烘得有点不清醒，那句“我想搬出去住”终究还是没说出来。

这么一耽搁又拖到下一次发情期，这次黄少天已经有所准备，提前好几天就开始暗自喷中和剂，但是真正再次闻到那股茶香的时候，他又克制不住地焦躁起来。喻文州似乎对自己的味道没那么敏感，依然浑然不觉地收拾着书柜。黄少天看着他的背影，冲过去拉开他的毛衣在他腺体咬上一口的念头好几次碾压过神经。他在床上又坐又趴地折腾了半天，终于忍不住跳下床：“今天好冷啊我去郑轩那把他的小风扇偷过来！”  
郑轩那个烘暖风的小电扇确实不错，搁在地上整个房间都暖洋洋的。但是黄少天哪里是冷，正被喻文州的信息素撩得口干舌燥，坐在郑轩的床上一边拉衣领扇风一边埋怨：“你不热啊？风档调低点调低点！”  
郑轩莫名其妙看了他一眼，旁边的宋晓先乐起来了：“黄少你怎么耳朵这么红，遇上发情期啦？”  
“去去去我一个Beta！”黄少天面不改色张口就来。  
“哦你是Beta啊，我总忘，”宋晓嚼了块糖，口齿不清的，“之前你每次要去训练营，我都想提醒那些Omega的小朋友离你远点。”  
什么乱七八糟的，黄少天有些心不在焉，过了一会突然说：“哎你说，他们Omega是不是闻不到自己开始发情的味儿。”  
“就算闻不到也能知道吧，”郑轩给他倒了杯水，“我有个朋友说快进入发情期的时候，身体本身就有点不舒服，发热啊没劲啊什么的，像感冒一样。”  
黄少天怔了一下，重复了一遍：“他们知道？”  
“肯定的，”宋晓说，“你看队长就从来不会搞出那种人身事故。”  
黄少天更加诧异了：“他没有过吗？”  
宋晓很肯定：“没有，我在蓝雨这么长时间，现在还不知道队长的信息素是什么味道，他好像每次都能掐在发情期第一秒吃抑制剂，我都快怀疑他是不是Omega了。”  
喻文州肯定是Omega，黄少天闻到的也一定是他发情的信息素，可是为什么宋晓说……  
黄少天陷在一团迷雾里找不到源头，他好像隐隐约约有了点猜测和头绪，却又反复找出理由推翻。无论如何，和发情期的喻文州待在一个房间里是肯定无法思考的，黄少天在郑轩的宿舍一直磨磨蹭蹭到训练的时间，和郑轩宋晓一起走到训练室，没过一会喻文州也到了，果然如宋晓所说，他出现在外面，身上已经一点味道都不沾。  
训练的时候不能多想，黄少天收敛心神活动了一下手指，登入账号卡，夜雨声烦出现在屏幕上，冰雨阵阵淬着蓝光。

因为有了怀疑，黄少天决定暂时再忍耐一下，这可是个要紧的问题，必须等确定了再做决定。没想到喻文州再接下来一次的发情期却开始在半夜，先察觉到的还是黄少天，Alpha对Oemga的信息素本来就敏感，他在黑暗中醒过来，仿佛再次看到半年前那个昙花绽放的夜晚。大半夜的黄少天无处可躲，更不可能就这么待到天亮，喻文州当然还躺在另一张床上沉睡，这么睡着睡着肯定要睡出事的，黄少天手心都有些出汗，终于忍不住走过去按开喻文州床头的台灯，轻轻推了推他：“队长，队长？”  
喻文州迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，被亮光晃得抬起手挡住眼睛，声音沙哑：“怎么了……”  
“你那个、你是不是……”黄少天挣扎着用词，“发情期快到了？”  
喻文州迟疑着，好像没听懂他在说什么，过了几秒才反应过来，慢慢说：“……好像是最近几天。”  
黄少天直起身体：“嗯……嗯……对我想也是，就是想提醒一下你要是觉得不舒服赶紧吃、”  
喻文州突然抓住他的手腕：“你怎么知道我发情期已经开始了？”  
喻文州的手上并没使多大力气，黄少天却僵硬得动弹不得。他脑子里转地飞快：“没有啊我刚才起来上厕所看你好像在发热……”  
“你碰我之前就知道我在发热？”喻文州似笑非笑。  
“不不不我试过你体温只是你刚才没醒！”  
“少天，”喻文州注视着他，黑色的瞳孔里已经是非常清醒了，“你身上有Alpha的味道。”  
操，黄少天在心里骂了一句，刚才太匆忙，应该先喷中和剂再来叫他。这下就糟了，只要被喻文州发现一点端倪，根本不可能糊弄过去。还没等他想出要说什么，喻文州突然问：“你觉醒多久了？”  
黄少天呼了一口气，索性承认：“半年吧。”  
“……好。”喻文州笑了，低着眼睛不知道在想什么，黄少天却被他的平静弄得后背发凉，连忙解释：“我本来是想告诉你的，怕你没做好心理准备、”  
“需要什么心理准备，”喻文州松开手，听不出情绪地说，“大家不是一直希望你是Alpha？”  
这句话莫名扯了一下黄少天大脑深处的神经，他反手抓住喻文州的胳膊：“队长，你也希望我是Alpha？”  
他盯着喻文州的脸：“你每次发情期开始，只要和我在一起，是不是都会故意晚一会再吃抑制剂？”  
“你是不是喜欢我？”

 

初春的夜晚还寒意料峭，房间里却蒸腾着一股看不见的潮热，Alpha和Omega未加压制的信息素互相催促煽动，很快浓郁得结成一张挣不开的网。  
黄少天将喻文州压在床上亲吻，湿软的舌头让他欲罢不能，他已经被情欲牢牢地魇住了，能感觉到喻文州也是如此，因为他正在回应黄少天的吻。两个人失控地亲了好一会，黄少天强迫自己离开，低喘着又问了一遍：“队长，你是不是喜欢我？”  
喻文州已经出了一层湿漉的汗，像刚洗完热水澡没擦干就直接套了睡衣一样。但他克制着喘息，竟然笑了一下：“男人在床上的话你也信？”  
黄少天丝毫不受迷惑，盯着他的眼睛：“你说我就信。”  
果然喻文州轻轻动了下眼睛，转开视线看向别处。他侧着脸，就露出整片侧颈，和单薄皮肤下的腺体。那种迷香似的味道太浓了，黄少天被勾得有些晕头转向，再也顾不得什么喜欢不喜欢的深奥问题，直接低头在腺体上咬了下去。  
被控制的快意直冲大脑，喻文州几乎立刻恍惚起来，轻哼着抬起手抱住他。黄少天舔咬着他的脉搏，一边剥开他的睡衣扔在床下，手贴着大腿摸下去，粘腻的触感让他愣了一下：“…怎么、你怎么湿成这样……”  
喻文州用力攥紧床单，才没让自己靠过去蹭他的手。  
“你不是听医生讲过吗、”他声音哑得细不可闻。  
“听过！但是我……”黄少天莫名的焦虑起来，现在回忆也回忆不起什么，脑子里只剩下一个不停催促的念头。他将两个人的下身挤在一起磨蹭，用力抚摸喻文州湿滑的皮肤，情欲和饥饿感是一样的，他觉得他有点想把喻文州吃下去。  
但是喻文州好像比他还兴奋，抓着他的手腕不知道是要推开还是迎合，模模糊糊地低吟起来，勃起的样子让黄少天有点脑子短路。他拉了一下喻文州的腿，还没仔细看，喻文州就揽着他的后颈亲了下他的脸颊。黄少天可以理解他的难堪，只是咕哝：“我盲打技术还没那么好……”  
喻文州倒在枕头上笑起来，笑到一半硬生生被黄少天的手指弄成喘息。他揉了揉那个地方，摸索着小心伸进两个手指，一边盯着喻文州的表情。喻文州侧过脸，刘海遮住了眼睛，但是手指上感受到的湿软和吞咽让黄少天有点失去理智。不管什么道理都不能阻止想占有喻文州的念头，他匆匆抽出手，用硬得发疼的性器抵住喻文州：“我要进去了。”

这一切都发生得太匆忙，喻文州的意识也像被浆糊搅过似的，明明隐约想着还有些要紧的事没说，被溺在热水里一样张不开嘴，黄少天插入进来的刺激感使得大腿内侧都开始抖。他从来没体会过这样淹没般的快感，下意识握住压在自己腿上的手：“少天……”  
黄少天根本听不见他的声音，只是顺从着本能一直往里面挤，直到喻文州又叫了两声，攥着他的手越握越紧，他才回过神地松懈下来，俯身抱住他蹭了蹭他的颈窝，急促地低喘：“要死……”  
喻文州用手腕挡着眼睛笑：“我都没说这种话。”  
“你不明白，你里面简直……”黄少天说着，用力抽动了几下，引得喻文州哼了一声缩起身体，又被他按着腿扳开。  
两个人都是第一次，谈不上经验也早就忘了要找什么生殖道，只是盲目纠缠在一起追从欲望，感受彼此的身体。湿滑的皮肤像涂了蜜胶，粘到就不想再分开。黄少天这时候已经不再说话，压着他急切地接吻，大概偶尔呢喃几句也听不清楚。喻文州勾着他的脖子，和他鼻尖碰鼻尖，黄少天睫毛上的汗几乎都要掉到他眼睛里。记忆中很少见到黄少天这样慌忙，但是似乎又同时有种毛躁的性感。在他浅色的瞳孔里，喻文州自己陷落的样子也依稀可辨。突然一阵难耐，喻文州闭上眼睛不再看，体内的刺激却愈发鲜活，黄少天贴着他耳边小声叫：“文州、”  
喻文州对高潮束手无策，脑中一片空白。

等他回过神，心跳砸得肋骨生疼，黄少天在颈边的呼吸也阵阵发热，他正有点手忙脚乱地从喻文州身上离开：“那个什么我射在里面了会不会……”  
“不会，”喻文州缓了口气，安抚着摸摸他的胳膊，“去帮我把药拿过来。”  
黄少天走过去拎起药箱，离开床才觉得空气中两个人的味道稠得吓人，顺着呼吸灌进去，还能保持清醒才怪。他坐回床边拨弄那一堆瓶瓶罐罐：“这个？”  
喻文州撑起身靠过来：“这是事前的吧……那边那个给我、”  
黄少天小声嘀咕：“事前也要吃啊反正待会还要做。”  
待会还要做，喻文州没听漏这句，挑起眼睛看了他一眼。黄少天摸摸鼻子，想了一下，凑过去伸手抱住他：“我不是变成Alpha才喜欢你的，队长，我之前就……”  
“什么？”喻文州无动于衷地喝了口水把药片咽下去。  
“想标记你。”黄少天盯着他。  
喻文州转过头，仔细看他：“你想标记我？”  
看见黄少天认真点头，他笑起来：“不是Alpha的时候也这么想？”  
黄少天的头发还有点乱糟糟的，一脸不高兴地皱眉：“其实本来是不是Alpha我无所谓，就是这件事犯愁了好长时间，就算我不能标记你……不不不行我也不能接受你被别人标记啊！”  
喻文州的眼睛还在笑，不知道在想什么。他没有说话，拉起被子重新躺回去，黄少天突然看见了机会，滚过去贴着他：“你看，我都表白了，你也该承认一下了吧，你是不是喜欢我？发情期一开始不吃抑制剂是希望我有反应对不对？”  
喻文州随意地看着墙壁：“不是，就是不小心忘……”  
还没说完，黄少天立刻嚷嚷起来：“我靠你这人怎么这么阴啊，把我真心话诈出来自己就想赖账了！”  
喻文州笑着躲他挠在侧腰的手，黄少天当然不会放过他，两个人胳膊缠胳膊，腿压着腿，乱七八糟闹了半天，然后靠在一起平复呼吸。黄少天侧搂着喻文州，阴茎贴着他大腿根蹭了一会，很快又硬起来。他伸手下去揉了揉喻文州半勃起的性器，听见他低低“嗯”了一声，又顺着摸到后面，抠进湿热的入口：“那个地方，在哪儿啊？我刚才好像根本没碰到……”  
喻文州不怎么想说话，情念蠢蠢欲动，下面湿得太快了，完全不受控制。就算黄少天是唯一能让他信任至此的人，那种难堪还是不时窜出来提醒他。听说发情期会失尽理智，要是真能那样也好，但他现在偏偏还留着点清醒。  
黄少天还在一脸执着地来回试探，说实话喻文州自己也回答不出这个问题，索性装成浑身脱力，无所谓地躺在砧板上，任由欲望再次浸蚀而上。若是比手指的灵活度，全联盟都没几个能胜过黄少天，他摸索了一会，至少在喻文州失控前摸到了想找的地方。他用指腹轻轻在那条细缝上抹了抹，喻文州的呼吸乱了一拍，皱着眉抓住他的手腕。  
“少天、”  
“别急啊队长，”黄少天狡猾地笑起来，拉开他的膝盖，“现在就给你。”

喻文州平躺着，黄少天推起他的腿，从侧面进入他，这种角度和刚才的感觉有些不一样，厮磨感异常清晰，进入的时候彼此都感受到一阵甜腻的热潮。黄少天刚刚退出一点又重新顶入，喻文州低哼着，Omega在被占有中得到的满足让他忍不住转过头，贴住黄少天的嘴唇。两个人亲得难舍难分，交合的快感像糖丝连绵不绝，他和黄少天本来就是互相喜欢的，好像等这一天等了很久。黄少天搂紧他的腰，龟头贴着肠壁慢慢滑动，喻文州动了动腿，叹息着低声说：“不是……再上面一点、”  
黄少天终于抓住那个破绽，微微用力，顶端挤了进去。喻文州似乎僵硬了一下，黄少天停住动作，抬起头看他的脸：“……怎么了？”  
“有点疼。”喻文州艰难地说，额头和后背几秒就挣出另一层汗。黄少天觉得他整个人都有些发抖，也不再动，停在原地等他适应。直到喻文州的呼吸变得渐渐急促，黄少天咬住他的耳廓，含糊不清地说：“队长，你以前说过发情期总是有点难受。”  
喻文州沉浸在巨大的感官刺激中，早就丢了平时的逻辑性，没有意识到黄少天在说哪件事：“……什么？”  
“那你现在觉得舒服吗？”  
喻文州像从水里捞出来一样湿得厉害，皮肤又烫又软，比任何话语都更直观地证明他此刻感受到的欢愉。他已经有些失神，微微睁着眼睛，膝盖无意识夹紧黄少天的腰。黄少天深深呼了口气，不容抗拒地顶入生殖道里。  
“以后就不难受了，”黄少天低声说，“从今天开始。”

喻文州剧烈地缩了一下，好像血液都要被那种热度烫得干涸，整个人浸在热水中，听觉模糊，声音也发不出来。黄少天也喘得很急，这个姿势不好动，他还是稍微撑起身，按着喻文州的腿从正面压住他。下面绞紧的触感让他有种被吞噬的错觉，他凑过去咬喻文州的下唇，舌尖伸进他嘴里舔弄，似乎希望喻文州能呻吟点什么，因为喻文州看上去好像疼痛到了极点，但他下面还是硬的，甚至顶端都被糊湿了。  
“文州……文州文州？”  
黄少天悄悄叫了两声，喻文州终于睁开眼睛，低喘着抬起手勾住他的颈后。黄少天亲了他一口，慢慢磨蹭起来：“现在还疼吗？还是舒服？哎我忍不住了我想再快点……”  
不管疼还是舒服，对于此时的喻文州来说都是折磨，他放弃地拉了下黄少天：“那就快点吧。”  
黄少天压着他，激烈地顶弄起来，喻文州渐渐听不清自己的呻吟，快意汹涌，脉搏震得一阵耳鸣。他们紧紧贴在一起，像两只猫一样柔软粘糊地纠缠着，黄少天突然停住动作，埋在深处的地方开始卡结，喻文州被那种膨胀感硌着，闷哼了一声，几乎立刻被逼上了高潮。  
等到晕眩过去，视线慢慢恢复清晰，他看见黄少天汗湿的脸就在眼前，和记忆中的似乎有些不同，不知道什么时候开始已经有了青年的样子。喻文州用手指抹掉他眼尾的水珠，凑上去亲了下他，黄少天闷哼一声，绷紧身体射了出来。

Alpha卡的结要过一会才能消，但是喻文州已经精疲力尽，竟然没等黄少天退出来就模模糊糊地睡着了过去。黄少天随手拿纸擦了擦两个人的身体，也不想再动，关上灯抱着喻文州也闭上眼睛。  
然而等到天空刚刚出现鱼肚白的时候，黄少天醒过来，发现喻文州的身体又开始发烫，他膝盖本来挤在喻文州大腿间，现在也隐约感觉到潮气。喻文州侧颈的腺体又有些突起，茶香像晨间的雾充满整个房间。那种诱惑是无法抗拒的，黄少天摸着他光滑的皮肤，兴奋起来的性器再次从后面进入他。  
喻文州微微挣动了一下，半睡不醒地呢喃：“……少天？”  
“没事，你睡你的。”黄少天亲着他的肩膀，含糊不清地说。  
他确实没怎么动，只是抵在前列腺上，湿热的肠道自动裹了上来，抽搐吸吮。喻文州当然也很有感觉，但是又困得厉害，如同陷入一个冗长的无法挣脱的绮梦，分不清幻境和现实，任由热潮将他推醒，又淹没下去。  
这样断断续续睡睡醒醒地做了很久，黄少天第三次射在里面，抽出的时候精水已经收不住地溢了出来。喻文州的腺体虽然恢复了，那附近的皮肤被反复舔咬出一小块伤痕，估计至少一周才会消。黄少天用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的发尾，确定他现在身上已经全是自己的味道。喻文州疲倦地翻了个身，像是不知道腿间的泥泞狼藉，抱住黄少天，低哑地说：“别再弄了，陪我睡一会……”  
好了好了，黄少天答应。做了这么多次，短时间内喻文州是不会再发情的了。他缠住喻文州的腿，让两个人毫无间隙地贴在一起，轻声说，“晚安啊文州。”  
喻文州没有答应，已经安静地睡着了。

 

 

END


End file.
